1. Field of the Description
This description is generally directed toward systems and methods toward providing Internet security, and, more particularly, the description teaches systems and methods for enhancing security for a client device (i.e., a computer or nearly any other electronic device (such as a smartphone, a laptop or other portable computing device such as a computer tablet or device used to access audiobooks and to stream video) that is configured for network connectivity and capable of running the software described herein) when the client device is used by operators to access a computer network (i.e., any digital communications network with the Internet being the main (but non-limiting) example discussed herein).
2. Relevant Background
In today's society, nearly everyone utilizes devices (e.g., “client devices”) to access a digital communications network such as the Internet for personal and business purposes. For example, a person may access the Internet at home and while away from home with a smart phone, computing tablet, a laptop, a notebook or the like, and this access may be via a wired connection (e.g., a local area network (LAN) cable) or a wireless connection (e.g., the client device may be configured for a WiFi connectivity with a network router or similar device). In another example, a worker may arrive at their office and use their desktop or other computer to log onto the Internet to perform work-related or personal tasks throughout their workday. Use of the Internet and other communications networks is so integrated into nearly everyone's daily life that most users of client devices to access these networks do not give such intermittent (or nearly continuous) access any conscious thought.
However, the current news is full of stories of network users having their personal and business information (e.g., e-mails, network shopping activities including financial information, and the like) stolen or otherwise undesirably accessed by third parties. In general, the wired or wireless accessing of a digital communications network such as the Internet provides a path for hackers and others to access a computer or other client device while it is linked to the network. Many individuals and businesses allow their client devices to be nearly continuously connected to the Internet, which leaves open this route for hackers and others to attempt to access the client devices and the information stored on these devices.
Internet security is a branch of computer security specifically related to the Internet and often involves browser security. An objective of Internet security is to establish rules and measures to use against attacks over the Internet that may affect user's client devices and their data. However, to date, Internet security efforts such as firewalls and the like have not proven wholly effective and the Internet remains an insecure channel for exchanging information that can lead to a high risk of intrusion such as hacking a client device or data theft for data stored on a client device. Likewise, wireless security is an attempt to prevent unauthorized access or damage to computers using a wireless network, but these security efforts have also not been totally effective. Wireless networking is prone to some security issues as hackers have found wireless networks relatively easy to break into and even use wireless technology to hack into wired networks and client devices presently connected to those wired networks.
Hence, there remains a need for improved systems and methods for guarding against unauthorized access to client devices communicatively linked or connected (in a wired or wireless manner) to the Internet or other digital communications networks.